


Just Another Day

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family, Fenton Works (Danny Phantom), Flirty Dean Winchester, Ghost Hunting, Humor, Jack and Maddie Fenton are legit paranormal scientists, Jazz Fenton is Doing Her Best, Mostly Gen, One Shot, One-Sided Jazz Fenton/Sam Winchester, Protective Jazz Fenton, Studious Jazz Fenton, Superphantom (Danny Phantom/Supernatural), The Nature of Ghosts, The Winchesters (Supernatural) are friends with the Fentons (Danny Phantom), aside from one line of flirting this fic is gen, only tagging Jazz/Sam because this fic invented the ship, or the idea of it at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: The Winchesters are over and it's just turning into a very, very stressful night for Jazz.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Jazz Fenton/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 39
Collections: Superphantom Crossovers





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9380625/1/Just-Another-Day

Jazz heaved a sigh of relief and leaned her head back against the wood as soon as the Winchesters were safely out the front door. She closed her eyes and reveled in the fact that this night was over.

Between Dean's over-the-top flirting with her (just to mess with her head, she decided after the third wink before they'd even gotten through dinner) and her extremely ineffective and dorky attempts at flirting with Sam who barely seemed to notice except for when she was fumbling with her words, the evening had been extremely flustering.

Not to mention the assorted weaponry they dumped all over the house. Guns, knives, and homemade explosives that she was sure were going to go off at any second even though both brothers assured her they were perfectly safe. Just because she grew up in a house with a weapons vault didn't mean she had to like it when other people brought entire arsenals into the living room. Especially one with weapons that would hurt a human just as easily as a ghost. At least the Fenton's equipment wouldn't kill her— just cover her in sticky nasty messy green goo whenever it missed its ghostly target.

And whenever her father decided to test it out in front of anyone who was remotely interested and both Sam and Dean couldn't seem to get enough of the tech and weaponry brought up from the basement.

It took her over forty minutes in a scalding hot shower to get most of the ectoplasm off and she finally gave up her hair for lost, just covering it up with an extra wide headband and consoling herself with the knowledge that it would be completely out in a week or so.

By the time she returned to the living room where everyone had taken up residence now that the tour of the place was over, Danny was looking distinctly pale. Ghostly-white wouldn't have been putting it too far off the mark and when Jazz picked up on the topic of conversation—various theories on the best (meaning most thorough, not the fastest) way to kill a ghost, in explicit detail— she understood why. And also that she had to make up excuses for him to get out of there before the really heavy-duty demonstrations began.

Not that she really minded getting Danny out of there because her brother's safety was more important than her truthfulness when ghost hunters were dinner guests and his thankful expression made it all worthwhile as he all but ran up the stairs to get started on studying for an important midterm the following morning that didn't actually exist.

But all the same, it meant that she had to stay down in the conversation to clue Danny in on any important details or new hunting techniques that he would be missing out on. And she had really been looking forward to retyping her AP Literature notes into study guides in case her teacher decided to leave out any more vital themes in their discussion of _Great Expectations_. That would have to wait until another time, though, because she was in for at least five solid hours of rambling technological details and blathering on about ghosts.

She could hardly tolerate her parents' theories about the supernatural entities plaguing their city for ten minutes at any given time, and she still had no idea how she was able to sit through the entire discussion. Her head was pounding by the time Jack had reiterated his overenthusiastic ideas about how much of a measly piece of ectoplasmic scum every ghost was for the forty millionth time in her life. The bizarre theories and obviously answered questions that their guests interjected into the conversation every couple minutes (which only served to confuse her, make her father start ranting on rabbit trails, and make her mother pull out ever-increasingly complex terminologies that didn't really apply) didn't help much either. Jazz felt like her head had been run around in circles and precious hours of her life sucked away, all for nothing, by the time everyone agreed to call it a night.

But now the Winchesters were gone and even though they had said they would come back again soon to continue the conversation, it would be on another day and she could wait to worry about it until another time. Right now, all Jazz was concerned about was looking over the next three chapters in her psychology textbook and hitting the sack because she was beyond exhausted.

After everything else that had happened that night, she found that she wasn't even all that surprised when she opened her little brother's door for a last minute check in before heading to bed herself and found Danny (alternately Fenton _and_ Phantom) contemplatively walking back and forth and back and forth and back and forth over various circles laid out all over his floor in salt. She blinked a few times before backing away without a word to retreat to the sanctuary of her bedroom to be rid of this crazy day for good. 


End file.
